


Janine’s Sugar Daddy

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Slight adult theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Janine has a secret admirer.





	Janine’s Sugar Daddy

Janine never looked forward to the summer months. Peter joked that even ghosts take vacations so they took advantage of it. The guys used their down time to relax: Peter slept in every morning; Winston spent some of his time reading and writing; Ray studied his books on the occult; and Egon - well, nothing changed for him. He stayed in the lab even longer now. 

But for Janine, it meant that her bank account suffered. The guys had their money and being the boss meant their paychecks were bigger. Next to no calls coming in means not as much money coming in. And that means a cut in her paycheck. 

Egon was on his way down the stairs headed to the basement lab when he realized Janine was on the phone with a friend. He sped up a bit so as not to appear to be eavesdropping. 

“I know, they can’t help it if things are slow. But I’ve got bills to pay, and the city of New York don’t give a shit if I’m almost broke!”

Egon couldn’t help but overhear but continued down to the basement. It sounded like Janine was worried about money, and that bothered him. He hated the fact that the business couldn’t afford to give her the much deserved raise she needs, but things always pick back up when summer changes to fall. He retrieved the tools he needed and went back upstairs. He stopped cold in his tracks when he heard Janine’s next comment.

“Yeah right, get a second job? When? I still have to be here most of the day. No, I won’t quit. The guys need me.”

Egon breathed a sigh of relief and headed to the stairs. He gave Janine a smile as he passed her desk. She returned the smile along with a wink that had him blushing all the way back to the lab. After he had reached the top of the stairs, he heard one last comment from Janine. 

“Ha! I’ll just get me a sugar daddy!” She giggled, then ended the conversation. 

Egon sat at his lab table pondering the meaning of “sugar daddy.” He had a feeling that it had nothing to do with food. 

Just then, Peter walked in the lab with a sandwich in his hand. Egon frowned. “Peter, how many times have I asked you to not bring food in the lab?”

“I dunno,” he shrugged with a mouthful, then sitting down on the couch. “You do it.”

“Yes, but I don’t leave a trail of uneaten food for Slimer to find later.”

Peter looked around and saw a few crumbs and a small piece of lettuce on the floor that had dropped from his sandwich. “Yeahhhhh.”

Egon hesitated for a moment, then decided to take the plunge. “I have a question.”

“Sure,” Peter replied, swallowing the last bite of his sandwich. 

“What does “sugar daddy” mean?”

Peter sat up, almost choking. “Where did you hear that?!”

“I hear things from television, radio, other people’s conversations,” Egon replied casually. He had no intention of telling Peter that he had heard Janine say it. 

Peter dismissed it just as casually, obviously not putting the two together. “Yeah, you and that eidetic memory of yours. Okay, a sugar daddy is usually a much older man who has a lot of money. He spends it on younger women in exchange for sexual favors.”

Egon’s eyes widened. “Oh!” He suddenly felt panic rise in his stomach. 

“He also splurges on the woman,” Peter continued. “Buys her nice stuff like clothes, jewelry. I’ve heard some guys even pay for a car and a place for them to stay. So, I guess it just depends on what she needs to be happy.”

Egon then put the pieces together. “So, in order to get what he wants from the woman, he keeps her happy?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Which brings another saying to mind: if momma ain’t happy, nobody’s happy.”

Egon nodded. “Got it. Thank you.”

Peter stood and lightly slapped Egon on the back. “Anytime, Spengs. I know how the English language can trip you up sometimes.”

Egon smiled as Peter left the lab. He sat back in his chair in deep thought about everything he had just learned.

***************************  
Two days later, Janine came into work. As she approached her desk, she noticed an envelope laying on it. Curious, she opened it while looking around the office for signs of who may have left it. Inside was a card with a flower on the front. It simply read: 

“The beauty of friendship”

Janine opened the card and found $100 bill inside. A typed note had been placed inside the card: 

“I want to be your friend, your really good friend. I trust you can use this.”

Tears almost ruined her makeup but Janine blinked them away. She put the card and money in her purse, then walked upstairs to the kitchen. Ray was fixing a bowl of cereal while Winston was sipping his coffee. 

“Ok, which one of you did that?” Janine asked, smiling. 

“Did what?” Ray asked.

“Don’t give me that innocent bit. I doubt Dr. V would do it.”

“What are you talking about?” Winston asked. 

The two men looked totally flabbergasted so Janine started second guessing herself. “Somebody left a card and money on my desk. One of you guys did, right?”

Ray and Winston exchanged questioning looks. 

“Hmm, never mind then,” she said.

“That leaves Egon,” Ray suggested.

“You need something? Egon asked, walking into the kitchen.

Janine whipped around to look at him, a small blush creeping across her face. “Oh, hi Egon! Umm … I found a card with some money in it on my desk. Ray and Winston said they didn’t do it. And I’m positive Dr. V wouldn’t have. Would … it have been …. you?” 

Egon smiled but shook his head. “I’m sorry, Janine. I’m afraid I don’t know anything about it.”

“Maybe we have a security breach?” Ray asked worriedly. “If someone can get inside without us knowing, we might need to look into that?”

“Not if this secret friend is gonna keep doing things like THIS!” Janine replied. “I’m sorry but the idea of having a secret admirer or friend is exciting!”

Winston shrugged. “Well, I think we should be more observant, just in case.”

They all agreed, then went their own ways to start their day.

Nothing else happened for the rest of the week, until Friday. Janine had finished catching up her paperwork on the recent case files so Peter gave her the rest of the day off. When she got to her apartment, there was a note stuck to her door instructing her to pick up a package at the Super’s office. 

She excitedly ran down to his office, hoping it was another gift from her mystery friend. The landlord happily gave it to her, and she rushed back up to her apartment to open it. 

Janine sat down on her couch in the living room and set the box next to her. It was a rather large box, like a shirt box. It was white with a delicate pink silk bow tied around it. She opened the envelope attached to the outside of the box. It was another card similar to the first one. A picture of a bouquet of yellow roses was on the front. She opened it and found another $100 bill inside. The card read:

“I hope this isn’t too forward of me. But you are a very special woman whom I would like to have in my life.”

Janine’s heart skipped a beat at the lovely typed note. Then she quickly opened the box. She gasped out loud. Inside was a beautiful royal blue dress. It was full length with a low cut neckline. She went to her bedroom to try it on. It fit perfectly. Her mind raced to figure out who was sending her these gifts. 

“Could it be Egon?” she wondered out loud. “Whoever it is knows where I work and where I live.” She suddenly became a bit alarmed. “Some psycho stalker?” She shook her head to forget the thought. It was someone who knew she was tight on funds and who knows her dress size. Only a few people knew that information. It couldn’t be her mother. But it could be her friend Becky. Janine decided to wait for now and see what she gets next, if anything before she starts questioning people.

Later that evening, Janine got a phone call at home. 

“Hi Becky!”

“Hey there Janine! I wanted to see if you were free tomorrow night to go out?”

“Yeah! Whatcha got in mind?”

“Something different. I’ve got tickets to a play tomorrow evening, then dinner! And ….. a date for you!!”

“How did you manage that?”

“It helps when you date a guy who knows people.”

“I’m impressed!”

“Wait til you see your date! He’s a professor at the university! A little older than the guys you usually go for, but he’s got class! I think you two will hit off!”

Janine’s mind went into overdrive. Everything made sense! “I’ll see you tomorrow!” As she hung up the phone, all the pieces fit together. “So, that’s my mystery friend!” She thought to herself. 

The next night, Janine arrived at the theater wearing her new blue dress. Her friend Becky was waiting in the lobby along with her date and Janine’s. 

“Janine! Wow, you look amazing in that dress!” Becky gushed. She then turned and introduced Janine to her date for the evening. 

“Hello, Ms. Melnitz. I’m Professor Robert Gilmore.”

“Please, call me Janine,” she blushed as he took her hand gently. 

“Very well, Janine. Call me Robert, please.”

They all entered the theater and enjoyed the play. Afterwards, they went out and had a lovely dinner. Janine and Robert discussed what they liked about the play. She found out he’s a professor of ancient history, mostly of Egypt. Janine found his interest in that field interesting; Robert asked about her line of work. He was surprised that Janine has helped the guys out in the field a few times. 

“My goodness! I can’t imagine you wearing one of those jumpsuits and a pack on your back!” Robert said. 

“Why not?” Janine asked, frowning slightly. 

“Your job description sounds like an office manager, not a Ghostbuster!” 

Janine found his tone a bit condescending so she changed the subject. “I’m glad I had the opportunity to see this play! I thought it was very nice.”

Robert then went into a comparison of this play with another one he had seen in France. To her credit, Janine faked interest well in the conversation, but deep down, she was ready to go home. After dinner, Robert offered to accompany her home, but she respectfully declined. Once she got home, Janine changed into a comfortable pair of pajamas and settled down with a novel. She couldn’t believe how badly the date went. 

Monday morning came, and Janine arrived at work. Egon was sitting at her desk working on a project using her desk lamp to work by. He looked up as she got closer.

“Good morning, Janine! I’ll get out of your way!”

“No rush, Egon. That looks like delicate work.”

“It is, actually. Your desk lamp gives me the light I require to see the small parts.”

“That’s ok!” She put up her purse in the desk drawer and sat down in the client chair in front of her desk. 

“How was your weekend?” He asked while focusing on his work.

“Ha! It sucked! How was yours!”

Egon looked at her, surprised. “What happened?”

Janine sighed. “My friend Becky set me up with a date and we all went to a play, then dinner.”

Egon resumed his work. “That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“The guy was a professor at the university; ancient history, mostly Egypt.”

“Again, that doesn’t sound too bad.”

“When he asked me about my job, he sounded surprised that I actually help you guys in the field sometimes. He made it sound like I’m not capable of handling a pack and ghosts. Frankly, I didn’t appreciate it.”

Egon smiled as he continued his work. “Janine, you are more than capable of handling yourself out there. Need I remind you of the times that you’ve saved our skins a few times?”

Janine smiled and blushed. “Thanks, Egon. I do appreciate that. At least I got to wear the beautiful dress he sent me.”

He stood up, switching off her desk lamp and collecting his equipment. “Good. Thank you for letting me use your desk. I’m finished now.”

Janine stood, walking around to take her seat behind the desk. “Sure! What is it?”

“A prototype that Ray and I have been working on. If it works, it will allow us to be able to detect entities within a two mile radius, giving us an idea of exactly how big a problem we may have on a call.”

“Oh Egon! That’s brilliant! No more surprises when you guys arrive and think you’re working with just one or two ghosts!” Janine’s eyes sparkled with genuine approval.

Egon noticed it and blushed. “Thank you, Janine! Your interest in our work never ceases to amaze me.” He returned to his upstairs lab.

Later that day after lunch, a delivery guy came in carrying a beautiful bouquet of pink lilies. “Janine Melnitz?”

“YES!” she squealed as she accepted the flowers. She immediately read the small card attached. “I appreciate all you do. By the way, the dress was not from your professor of ancient history.”

Janine’s eyes widened. She ran upstairs to the lab. “EGON!”

He was startled by her sudden presence, but he wasn’t upset. “Yes?”

She ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck as he still sat at his work bench. “Thank you! For everything! The money, the dress, the flowers!”

He smiled as he gently pried Janine from around his neck. “I couldn’t help but overhead your phone conversation with your friend. I wanted to do something to help you but without letting you know.”

“Why the secrecy?”

“Would you have accepted financial help otherwise?” He asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“No, my damn pride would’ve gotten in the way.”

“Exactly, so I chose to help secretly.”

“But the dress? You knew my size and that I’d need it for the date?”

He smiled. “I’m the one who ordered your jumpsuits so I knew what size dress would work. As for needing it for your date? That was pure coincidence.”

“What now?” Janine asked slyly. “Does this mean you want a date? I mean, why else would you send me a dress like that?”

Egon cleared his throat. “Yes, I was going to ask you if you’d like to accompany me to the opera next week?”

Janine looked as if she was going to explode. “YES!! I’d LOVE to!”

“Very well, I’m looking forward to it,” Egon said with a heartfelt smile. 

“So am I,” Janine purred as she left the lab. She got to the door and looked at Egon over her shoulder. “Never figures my sugar daddy would be you, but I’m glad it is.” She gave him a wink before leaving the lab.

Egon grinned. “Maybe I’ll send her the lingerie item next?”


End file.
